


Greener Leaves

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [13]
Category: Firefly, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Crack Pairing, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara has a client before they even reach the planet of Numenor. // Or, the one where Inara is with Legolas and Mal is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greener Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joans23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/gifts).



Inara has a client before they even reach the planet of Numenor. She tells Mal that Prince Legolas is one of the "pre-eminent rulers of the planet." Mal personally thinks he sounds like a _fei-fei de pi-yan_. Not that he said that to Inara's face.

Prince Legolas insists on meeting Inara at the ship dock - why, Mal has no idea. She tells him to make everyone scarce, and Mal answers snappishly, "No one on this boat ever listens to me."

Inara rolls her eyes at him.

"It's true!" He looks about him and spies Jayne. "Jayne, tell Inara: No one on this boat ever listens to me."

"Huh?" Jayne looks at him blearily before comprehending. "Yeah, 'Nara. Ain't nobody going to listen to Mal."

"Thank you." Mal turns back to Inara. "Now, how long is this pansy going to be hanging around my ship?"

"I do not intend to take up any of your precious time, Captain Reynolds," says a gentle voice. Mal turns to see a young man dressed in what is apparently traditional Numenorean clothing. "If Lady Inara is prepared to go, we shall leave at once."

Inara smiles warmly up at the prince. "Of course I am ready, Prince Legolas." She takes his arm, and they begin to walk out of the hold. "Mal," she calls over her shoulder, "don't wait up for me."


End file.
